


The Contest:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Forever: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Competition, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fear, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Self Confidence Issues, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Girls entered a contest, & won, They have a case of the nerves, Will they overcome it?, Is it gonna be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contest:

*Summary: The Girls entered a contest, & won, They have a case of the nerves, Will they overcome it?, Is it gonna be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

Melania Kalakaua, Kim Kelly, Serenity McGarrett, & Grace Williams decided to form a band, They entered a local contest, & they won, & they rushed over to Kamekona's Shrimp Truck, & they can wait to tell them the great news, Kim grabbed portable radio, & they were off to find theiIr parents.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly were relaxing & having their lunch, Kamekona, their friend, & "CI", joined joined them after he finished his shift,They were at their usual table, They were talking among themselves, when they heard a cry of "Guys !", The Girls caught up to them, & composed themselves, as they explained about the contest, as they turned up the radio, where they announced the winner once again.

 

Everyone was so ecstatic, Kono exclaimed, "My Babies are #1 !", as she hugged them, Chin said, "You guys should be very proud of yourselves", he kissed them on the cheek, Danny said giving them a high-five, "We know that we are", Steve said firmly, as he kissed & hugged the girls, "Never give up, Keep reaching for your dreams", They thanked them all, & Kamekona brought out celebratory shaved ice, & asked, "Perform here ?", The Girls said in unison, "Sure", but were afraid to admit to him, that they are scared to perform live in front of large people.

 

When they got back to the apartment that they shared, They talked it out, Melania said, "We can't back out, We made a promise to Kamekona, & he's ohana, Ohana's forever", Grace sighed, "I know, That's why this sucks big time", Kim muttered, "What the fuck did we get ourselves into ?", Serenity said, "I don't know, But if we stick together, We can do anything possible", The Others nodded, & they went to bed feeling a little bit better that night.

 

The Team went back to HQ, & they were catching up on some paperwork, They can not help but to think something is bothering their kids, Kono said with concern, "I think something is up with the kids", Danny said agreeing, "I know, It's like they are not happy to perform at Kamekona's", Steve said, "Probably nothing, But we will keep watch, if the problem gets worse", Chin said, "Let them be, They will be fine", They all agreed to that, & refocus on their paperwork.

 

Kamekona posted fliers around the island, & Steve & the team were bursting with pride of over their daughters' performance, The Girls feel differently, & continued to hide their feelings, & they want to please everyone & not hurt them at all. The Arrangements were being made, & it is too late to back out now. So, The show is going on as scheduled. Serenity & the girls found solace in rehearsals, & they pour their hearts & souls in them.

 

The Girls were ready, & they blocked out their nervousness, & they were glad to see Flippa, Kamekona's cousin, managing the House Band, He winked at them, which made them feel comfortable. Steve gave them winks, shakas, & the "thumbs up", as they got in their positions for "How can we be lovers ?", & they sang very well, The place was singing, & dancing along with them, including Five-O. When it was over, Everyone clapped & roared with excitement, as the girls took their bows, Steve & the Others were filled with so much pride.

 

The Girls got a job headlining **_"Kamekona's"_** , & they made a good amount of money, as they sang, plus tips when they wait tables, Five-O continues to support their dreams, & see every performance, as much as possible, The Girls got over their fears, & entered more contests, Eventually, They got signed to a record deal, while being discovered at a fundraiser singing, arranged by Governor Samuel Denning himself, Their future is beautiful & bright.


End file.
